The Third Magi
slithered to the woman and tempted her to eat an apple. The snake desired a to itself. And such, they betrayed the father.|The Third Magi}} "To save the . Who became the . Invoke the Holy Ghost." Solomon, born as Jedidiah Patermeus and known as the The Third Magi, is a Fullbringer and close associate of Coven who was born in London, England. Born to a religious family, Jedidiah lived his earlier years as a rebellious teen who underwent turbulent times. His spiritual abilities allowed him to see things that others could not, and thus, granted him a certain clarity of life others humans lacked. Something that formulated into an arrogance, he found himself in endless trouble with a criminal record at the age of fifteen. During a trial, Jedidiah received a call stating his grandmother, the only member of his family who truly believed in his holiness, was struck by a drunk driver. He was an agnostic soul unable to cope with the idea of death. Sadly he missed her passing by thirty minutes due to a required court appearance. When his parents revealed that she rejected a blood transfusion which would have saved her life, he found himself overwhelmed with guilt. Perhaps if he had been there earlier, he could have convinced her to take it instead of letting his careless parents accept her wishes. But his parents revealed the truth. She would have rejected it regardless, for she exhibited a level of divine loyalty to the God she served. Overwhelmed with sadness, Jedidiah's ability to comprehend the spiritual granted the child a chance only few possessed. He spoke to the soul of his grandmother seconds before she passed onwards. It was then that she taught him the meaning of true faith. An undying loyalty to her God which meant more than both her family and friends. A love which surpassed her own cherishing of life. She bestowed upon him her bible, a book meant to keep her grounded during the storms. Her final words being God always has a plan. Essentially stating her belief that a blood transfusion would have been going against it. Jedidiah read her book obsessively. And unknowingly, the quality of life he experienced changed drastically. It was as if, through His words, Jedidiah realized that everything had a higher purpose. He was always beloved by the Father above. He obtained such an unrivaled piety that simply speaking the miracles of the lord materialized them upon the world. And as he accepted it upon his heart, Jedidiah became the being his grandmother always believed him to be. Soon, Jedidiah's existence transformed into a prophet meant to invoke the lord upon the world once more. But as he became more involved in the spiritual realm, Jedidiah began to understand the truths regarding the world of spirits. Jedidiah transformed into a being who could perform miracles impossible to mimic through magic. He dedicated his time to battling the forces of evil, striking down hollows who would become future inhabitants of hell. It was during a recent battle against evil that he encountered a mysterious organization. Souls who believed themselves Gods due to their pagan practices. They revealed to Jedidiah the extent of the spiritual realm, including the original sin committed by their brethren. Although they often refrained from dealing with human affairs, they required his unique powers as his human origin would allow them to maneuver through the human world undetected. And such, he adopted the name Solomon and formed a relationship with Coven under the goal of reverting the world back to the Garden of Eden. Appearance Solomon is a foreigner through and through. He walks with the religious aura of the english and carries himself in a holy manner that would cause his followers to accept him as a prophet. He is a caramel skinned man with soft, smooth skin which compliments his warm golden eyes. Eyes that are said to captivate the masses and calm the souls of the most angered souls yet possess a sharpness capable of piercing through the strongest of demons. The combination of golden eyes and caramel skin is completed with silky hair, something unique among his family as the men's hair grey prematurely. It is not a symbol of age but of wisdom, for his hair is as healthy as a child's, but displays the distinction of a sage. He is above average height, a trait which makes him stand out among the streets of Japan. Yet he possesses a scholarly frame that lacks the ability to truly intimidate his enemies. Still, Solomon speaks with an almost authoritative tone which radiates power and control. Contrary to the rambunctiousness of his childhood, where he wore jeans, jewelry and t-shirts, Solomon has grown into an adult who is seen in clerical clothing covered in a crimson hooded cloak with golden crosses embroidered on each side. The only pieces of jewelry he possesses are several gold crosses around his neck and three silver rings which he splits between his left and right hand. His shoes are also made of an expensive brown leather. He keeps his bible in a leather bag which is always kept hanging around his side with ease of access. He also possesses several pages copied from the book hidden inside his robes. Personality Solomon walks with the dignity and divine power that his Fullbring has allowed him to seize. As a materializer of miracles who wields the divine skill of holy actualization, Solomon exist as a king in a world among Gods and humans. And such considers himself the middle between the two forces. He carries himself with strength and knowledge, appearing as one of the three kings who went to see the birth of the Son. His words are uplifting and warm, calming yet powerful. He stands in a manner capable of instilling fear within the sinners of the world. Solomon addresses both his enemies and allies with a level of respect and understanding, believing that it is not his place to invoke judgement. To him, all creatures of the spiritual and physical world is beneath god. And although the Shinigami are equal to angels, he believes he was given the power of the Father to perform the miracles which sealed away the first . Solomon claims it is his divine fate to assist in destruction due to their actions against both the and . And such he invokes the Holy Spirit to give him strength. Solomon spends his free time catering to the innocent and wounded, serving those who cannot serve themselves. During his time outside of Coven, Solomon is often found at various orphanages and church events. He states a belief that the world does not follow the concepts of good and evil, but holy and unholy. God does not cast those who do not follow him as evil in the way humans understand, but in a way that simply means choice. The power of free will. Exorcising one's free will is the ultimate gift for the Father who gave so much to his children. And submitting one's free will to his service is the greatest present a child could give to their father. So those who do not follow the Lord are not evil in Solomon's eyes, but simply mislead and rebellious. Despite serving alongside Coven, Solomon believes that they are pagans capable of nothing more than attempting to win favor with the Father for their sacrilegious ways. As a prisoner would save a prison guard, they are attempting to cleanse their sins by proving loyalty. And such, he works besides Coven members while denouncing their magic as the ungodly practices of pagans and heretics. Solomon serves alongside them in a way that allows both to help their plans come to fruition, going as far as saving fellow members from threats and joining in difficult battles. However, he exhibits certain levels of planning and scheming which hint at a more independent mindset. For he knows the forces of evil far outnumbers him, he cleverly vies his time while gathering important information and pieces for himself. He values the practice of gathering information and experimentation as opposed to rushing into battle. A firm believer and practicer of faith, Solomon speaks of conviction and loyalty. And despite his hypocrite behavior towards Coven, will often talk in a manner which is two-sided so that one cannot label him a liar or betrayer. Solomon desires to bring salvation to the three realms. His dealings with the spiritual forces has revealed the crucial fact that even Death Gods have succumbed to the flaws of humanity. The prideful nobles who have interfered with God's masterpiece to the Shinigami who follow blindly. To think that beings have tainted the perfection of the holy has angered him dearly. And thus he lives to bring the three realms into a state where corrupted beings are unable to influence it. He acknowledges his flaws and curses his sinful behavior but cherishes his humanity dearly. For in his humanity is the realization of imperfection. Versus the Death Gods who flaunt their belief, they find themselves burdened with the inability to solidify a solid rule. By ignoring their human qualities and origin, Shinigami are unable to truly reach the pinnacle of divinity. If humans were made in God's image, then Shinigami who deny their humanity are ultimately denying their holiness. In battle, Solomon does not act as one would expect a mage or warrior. But rather he speaks as if he is saving his opponents from the harshness of the world.With knowledge of how the spiritual cycle works, Solomon states that their existence as souls will only be temporary for the end of times are approaching. Whether Solomon enjoys battle or not is impossible to decipher. He will draw out a battle to gather as much information as possible and retreat without killing his opponent. There are also situations where he has mercilessly slaughtered enemies who stand before his divine duty. Perhaps a result of his Fullbring abilities, Solomon is in-tune with the souls of his surroundings. His ability to interact with the spiritual nature of both inanimate and living constructs has granted him a sort of empathetic link. So much so, he is able to track familiar spiritual residue through slight contact. This empathetic nature gives him sort of an ability to detect emotions. Solomon has an in-depth knowledge of magic and how the different energies work with one another. He believes that information is the source of all power, and such, his arsenal has caught well established magicians off their guard. Still, he considers practitioners of kidō the lanterns which light the demon's way and tempt the innocent to sin. It is one of the four reasons why Shinigami succumb to the tragic sin of pride and overestimate their powers in the face of God. Yet he will acknowledge the pagan practices which prove strong enough to stand against the miracles of his book. Alternatively, Solomon does not consider himself a magician. But rather the conduit for God to work his miracles onto the physical realm once more. He states that he is nothing but a gate, a vessel so that the almighty powers of the Father can once more have an effect on this world. It is for this reason he does not claim Coven as an official affiliation and feels nothing towards their taunts and claims that he is naught but a fake mage. . History Jedidiah Patermeus was born a normal child to a pair of religious parents who possessed adequate spiritual power. It was during his fetal stage, that his mother was attacked by a wandering hollow. Her mother, a Fullbringer, saved both the parents and the unborn grandchild but knew the encounter would lead to a troublesome future. And such, she made her daughter promise to raise the child under the faith which saved her in her youth. Jedidiah's childhood and teenage years were filled with a unique mixture of curiosity and wonder. For he could see and speak to the departed. This frightening ability filled with him with a certain level of nihilism, for he comprehended the process of death at an earlier stage than normal. Whereas most humans are weened into the understanding that death is apart of nature, his first words were spoken to a ghost. Ultimately leading to Jedidiah developing delinquent behavioral patterns. Jedidiah found himself aggravated towards his parents, believing their refusal to take an actual part in his life was caused by carelessness. It seemed as if everything he did, they put onto God to solve. Only his grandmother understood the immense pressure that the unique circumstances of his birth burdened him with. And she would grab his hand, touch her bible, and pray with him. She would tell him to believe in the almighty Father's guidance During a stint at the age of fifteen, Jedidiah was caught robbing a liquor store near his house. Elsewhere, his beloved grandmother was hit by a drunk driver and put on life support. He received the call he was released and rushed to the hospital where he found his grandmother's lifeless body. His parents revealed that she passed only thirty minutes prior due to a refusal of a blood transfusion. Angered, he cursed his parents for their lack of care. They could never understand his grandmother and they would never understand him. His father interrupted. He called his son the fool who could never comprehend her wishes. For she would have fought the blood transfusion as her faith in God's plan surpassed her love of life. Confused, he ran from the crowded room to the hospital's roof where he contemplated suicide. How could someone deny life? Deny the love of their family for he love of God? He felt the warm embrace of his grandmother once more as she appeared to say goodbye one last time. She explained that she believed the Father would keep Jedidiah on the right path. He asked what was God's plan for her death, to which she replied the impossibility of deciphering such an almighty plan of one whose power encompassed the entirety of the universe. However, she gave one possible belief. The book which she carried with her throughout her life would not become his. And she could now be with him and watch over her beloved grandchild for all eternity. This revelation brought the child to tears as he said his farewells. She passed onto him her book which he held deeply. As both a reminder of her and the promise to trust in God's plan. For the faith that she exhibited remained stronger than any power he witnessed. Jedidiah began to read her book daily, reciting scriptures in the time of need. He got into trouble less and was eventually sent to a catholic boarding school. Years past as he started to preach to troubled and frightened ghost. Offering them warmth before they passed onwards to the afterlife. Unknowingly, this act of kindness lead to further development of his spiritual power. During a night of late study, he found himself surrounded by several evil creatures. Masked beings of immense power which desired to consume him. Frightened, he could do nothing but grasp onto the book that saved him before. Helpless. Jedidiah prayed through the scriptures which he had memorized. A body without fear for he knew that God would save him from this as he had been saved countless times before. And if this was his time, then so be it for God's plans were vast but good. A state of absolute piety. His book listened and transformed into the conduit for God to invoke his miracles. He called down a rain of fire that eradicated the beast and witnessed the gates of hell open to consume them. After he event, Jedidiah finished his school and began traveling in search of answers. He was involved in countless battles which further pushed the young Fullbringer into the spiritual world. Eventually Jedidiah changed his name to Solomon, after the wise king his grandmother would read to him about. During one of his journey's, Solomon was introduced to members of the Coven and told of the Original Sin. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Fullbring The Watchtower, Announcing his Kingdom: Solomon's Fullbring manifest through his Holy Bible, an object which he received from his dying grandmother. The Watchtower uses blind and unshakable faith as the source of his power. He claims that his power stems from the conviction his grandmother had. A strong enough belief in her faith that she would choose not to receive a blood transfusion which would save her life in order to fulfill her duty to her lord and savior. One who would sacrifice their life for a belief for something intangible and unprovable. While everyone ridiculed the decision, Solomon secretly harbored an intense respect for such dedication and devotion. He desired the strength to accept death in order to uphold the word of the lord. When he inherited his grandmother’s bible, he felt as if he was given the torch that his mother abandoned. He inherited a power that allows his body to handle the power of God's Miracles. As if it had became his turn to withhold his grandmother’s belief and stand for the God upon which she served. This intense dedication and devotion to God became the foundation of his power which manifest through the generation of miracles using scriptures. Although considered a Divine power, the hollow source of it creates a unique duality within the young Fullbringer. His miracles are impossible to replicate even by the most skilled magician. And such he was offered an invitation to join Coven. Perhaps one of the greatest attributes of his Fullbring is the fact that, unlike Kidō which requires a prerequisite amount of energy, his miracles are formed from seemingly nothing using physical vitality as a source of energy. They are manifestations simply recreated through the announcement of his faith. In comparison, Solomon's scripture manifestations often make Kidō Masters appear like children attempting to start a fire. They are without explanation. Without source. Simply the miracles of God invoked through the conduit which is his book. A belief in him, a conviction so strong that He replicates them once more as proof. Although considered a power of frightening potential, The Watchtower: Announcing his Kingdom is limited by the verses available in his book. Also, he is unable to utilize Scripture Manifestation without contact with the actual book itself. This is due to his focus being the conduit upon which the miracles are invoked. His Fullbring conjures the actual verse as opposed to applying imagination to ones inner power. And such, Solomon is often called a Fake Magician and a trickster. Among his fellow Coven members, there are few among them who trust in his prowess let alone acknowledge his might. Complete Form: *'Scripture Manifestation': The primary power of The Watchtower: Announcing Jehovah’s Kingdom is the manifestation of the miracles performed in his scriptures. By reading the verses, the stories are actualized outwardly into the world he occupies as a crystallization of his faith in God. Perhaps the greatest attribute of Scripture Manifestation is the fact that his power lacks an actual source of conversion. That is, he lacks the necessity for an actual energy to convert into the miracle being performed. Whereas common Kidō practitioners utilize their own energy to actualize events, his manifestations are actual miracles - phenomena without scientific explanation or an applicable formula. Only due to the mysterious power of God, thus his spells are impossible to dissect, interrupt or replicate in their perfection. Invocation requires Solomon to locate the desired verse and read it aloud, channeling the spirit of God through his words and out into the external world. Solomon's scriptures are considered a book of pre-recorded spells which he is capable of continuously releasing. And such, he is unable to increase or actually decrease the power, range, intensity, and effects of his miracles. They are affected by their biblical limitations and cannot be tampered or altered. So while considered powerful, it is an extremely limited Fullbring that places Solomon in several difficult situations. This is further complicated by the physical strain placed upon Solomon during his spellcasting. Each miracle places a strain upon his body equal to the scripture’s intensity and power due to Fullbring requiring power from one’s flesh and blood. And while he could potentially erase a city off the face of the earth, such a miracle would be detrimental to his physical health and require extensive care. In order to prepare for battle, Solomon utilizes numerous bookmarks placed in strategic locations. Allowing him to immediately turn to specific battle-oriented scriptures. Of course he possesses several contingency scriptures should something occur. The necessity of his book being the sole disadvantage of her power, he is often considered a long range combatant. List of Bookmarked Scriptures Kings 18:24,38-40: An offensive spell that causes fire to rain from above onto a specific target. Solomon states that by performing this spell, he is labeling his target the sacrifice for he lord. And such, the fire will continue to fall until the sacrifice is accepted in a display of fire which burns hotter than lightning. *''Lord, the God of Abraham, Isaac and Israel, let it be known today that you are God in Israel and that I am your servant and have done all these things at your command. 37 Answer me, Lord, answer me, so these people will know that you, Lord, are God, and that you are turning their hearts back again.'' Judges 15:19: The miracle of revival which stems from the earth. After incantation, the earth splits open and clear water fills the small hole. Those who drink from it are healed by the power of God. The healing prowess is strong enough to bring a soul back from the brink of death and heal fatal wounds in a matter of minutes. Solomon is able to store this water for later use. *''And God split open the hollow place that is at Lehi, and water came out from it. And when he drank, his spirit returned, and he revived. Therefore the name of it was called En-hakkore; it is at Lehi to this day.'' Numbers 16:23-33: The command of god which opens the earth beneath an area of medium range before closing it once more. It is considered a spell meant to eradicate both the enemy and their base. And for such reasons, he is unable to use it during battles where innocents and allies are nearby. *''The ground under them split apart and the earth opened its mouth and swallowed them and their households, and all those associated with Korah, together with their possessions. 33 They went down alive into the realm of the dead, with everything they owned; the earth closed over them, and they perished and were gone from the community.'' Revelation 9:6: Invocation of this miracle is one of torturous intent. It grants his target a form of immortality for as long as his Fullbring is activated. The spell does not heal but serves as a second form of life for their body to draw upon. Allowing Solomon to do what he desires. *''And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall desire to die, and death shall flee from them.'' Proverbs 12:19: Used in interrogation. It is a spell that causes continuous, intense pain when a lie is told. *''Truthful lips endure forever, the lying tongue, for only a moment.'' Proverbs 27:17: A supportive spell utilized to increase the physical and spiritual capabilities of his allies. As long as his Fullbring is active after this invocation, his allies are given a boost in overall power. *''As iron sharpens iron, so people can improve each other.'' Ezekiel 37:1-14: A two part supportive spell. When performed in front of Coven, members of the former Kidō corps were stuck in amazement at the skill that mostly resembled perfected Necromancy. The spell, which requires bones to be present, allows Solomon to create life from scratch. Attaching muscles and tendons to the bones so that they can act and move to his will and desire. The purpose of this invocation ranges from scouting to creating a personal army which follows beneath Solomon's wishes. These beings are human in design but possess the supernatural prowess of the physical undead. *''Prophesy to these bones and say to them, ‘Dry bones, hear the word of the Lord! 5 This is what the Sovereign Lord says to these bones: I will make breatha enter you, and you will come to life. 6 I will attach tendons to you and make flesh come upon you and cover you with skin; I will put breath in you, and you will come to life. Then you will know that I am the Lord.'' and Come, breath, from the four winds and breathe into these slain, that they may live. So I prophesied as he commanded me, and breath entered them; they came to life and stood up on their feet—a vast army. Revelation 13:1: Unknown *''The dragon stood on the shore of the sea. And I saw a beast coming out of the sea. It had ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on its horns, and on each head a blasphemous name.'' Acts 1:18: Unknown *''With the payment he received for his wickedness, Judas bought a field; there he fell headlong, his body burst open and all his intestines spilled out.'' Psalm 144: Unknown *''Part your heavens, Lord, and come down; touch the mountains, so that they smoke. Send forth lightning and scatter the enemy; shoot your arrows and rout them.'' Ezekiel 35: Unknown *''I will fill your mountains with the dead. Your hills, your valleys, and your streams will be filled with people slaughtered by the sword. I will make you desolate forever. Your cities will never be rebuilt. Then you will know that I am God.'' Quotes Trivia *